


Nightmares

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Fluff, Loving Dean, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Castiel had nightmares. Most of the time, Sam comforts him afterwards, but some nights, Cas needs comfort only Dean can give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing something cute for this series because I believe that Dean genuinely loves them both even though his demon instincts take over sometimes.

Sometimes Castiel had nightmares. Most of the time, Sam would wake up and hold him for as long as he needed, but sometimes he had bad dreams every night of a given week and Sam rolled over and told him to go back to sleep.

 

Tonight was one of those nights, so Castiel slipped out of bed to find Dean. When he arrived at Dean’s bedroom door, Dean took one look as his tear-streaked face and his quivering lip and opened his arms.

 

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” Dean asked, rubbing soothing circles down Castiel’s back.

 

“I had a bad dream,” Castiel sniffled.

 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Dean asked kindly.

 

“In the dream, you left me, and I was all alone and I was so _cold_ and I needed you and you weren’t there and-” He cut himself off with a shaky breath. “Promise me you’ll never abandon me. Please, Master.”

 

“I promise,” Dean said, tilting Castiel’s head towards him to press a soft kiss to his pet’s lips. “You know I’d never leave you, baby.”

 

Castiel nodded. In Dean’s warm arms, he could barely remember why he’d been so scared in the first place. He yawned sleepily and snuggled closer to Dean.

 

Dean gently arranged them so that they were lying side-by-side. “Go to sleep, Cas. I’ll make sure you don’t have any more nightmares.”

 

When Castiel awoke from the best sleep he’d had all week, Dean was waiting for him with a smile and a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts/requests welcome.


End file.
